Attaché à moi
by Stasy Franckweil
Summary: Si tu es là, aujourd'hui, Harry, attaché à moi comme une bête... C'est parce que cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas su te haïr comme j'aurais du le faire. C'est parce que cette nuit-là, je t'ai aimé, Harry... [POV Tom]
1. Chapter 1

**Attaché à moi **

**Pairing** : Harry/Tom

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Disclaimer** : si c'était à moi ça se saurait...

**Rating** : M (à venir)

Coucou Messieurs-dames !

Oui, oui, je sais ! Je n'ai toujours pas posté la suite de « Un jour » ! Mille pardons, j'ai presque terminé le chapitre mais je sèche un peu sur la fin...

En attendant, si vous voulez bien regarder ça :/... Un autre Tomarry, oui ! Je pense faire deux ou trois chapitres, mais je peux aussi m'arrêter là si c'est trop horrible...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ma mère s'appelait Merope Gaunt et était l'héritière au sang pur de Salazar Serpentard. C'était une femme pauvre, laide, haïe par son père et par son frère. Elle vivait avec sa famille dans un taudis près du village de Little Hangleton. On la traitait de Cracmolle, on la violait, on l'humiliait encore et encore. Et seule, dans sa souffrance, ma mère se mourrait d'amour pour Tom Jedusor, le beau Moldu, fils du châtelain local et lui-même fou amoureux d'une jeune fille belle et riche du nom de Cécilia Anverton. Il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur elle et ma mère désespérait.

Lorsqu'elle eut dix-huit ans, son frère et son père furent emmenés à Azkaban pour avoir agressé magiquement Tom Jedusor. Ma mère se retrouva seule, libre de réaliser ses rêves jusque là sans espoir. Un jour de grande chaleur, elle fit boire à son amour secret un puissant filtre d'amour et Jedusor tomba aussitôt sous son charme. Ils partirent ensemble et deux ans plus tard, ma mère était enceinte. Amoureuse à en mourir, elle avait renoncé au philtre d'amour sur son mari, prise par l'espoir fou qu'il l'aimerait de son plein gré. Mais Jedusor, horrifié d'avoir épousé une sorcière, l'abandonna sans un regard en arrière et sans la moindre pensée pour son enfant.

Ma mère accoucha, malade, dans un orphelinat à Londres et juste avant de mourir, elle me donna mes prénoms : Tom comme mon père, Elvis comme mon grand-père et Jedusor comme le nom qu'elle avait pris. Puis elle mourut.

Je fus élevé dans l'orphelinat où je suis né. Je faisais de la magie. Inconsciemment. Je jouais des sales tours aux enfants Moldus avec qui j'avais grandi, sans savoir comme je réussissais à le faire, mais profitant sans réfléchir de mes capacités. Je m'amusais avec mes pouvoirs, mes actes devenaient de plus en plus graves, mon âme de plus en plus sale. La douleur des autres était comme une drogue pour moi. Je me sentais différent. Je me sentais supérieur. Je savais que j'allais mal finir et j'aimais cette idée. J'étais un mauvais garçon, une ordure miniature, et j'adorais ça. Bizarre ? Non, complétement taré, nuance. Comme moi.

Quand j'ai eu onze ans, Dumbledore est venu me voir et m'a révélé ma vraie nature. À cet instant, quelque chose s'est transformé en moi. J'avais chaud, je tremblais, j'étais excité. Je me voyais déjà, régnant sur le monde, exploitant mes pouvoirs, les utilisant de la pire des façons sur tous ceux qui oseraient se dresser contre moi. Je me voyais le maître, le maître du monde.

Je suis entré à Poudlard. À peine le Choixpeau avait-il touché ma tête qu'il m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Dès ma première année j'exerçais mon pouvoir sur l'école. Les professeurs étaient convaincus de ma sagesse et de ma souffrance. Ils me voyaient comme Tom Jedusor, le pauvre orphelin élevé dans un trou de Moldus, courageux et brillant, beau et modeste, doué et discret. C'était hilarant. Rien qu'en leur faisant les yeux doux, je les amadouais, tous sans exception. Les années ont passé. J'ai grandi, en cruauté et en beauté. Oui, j'étais beau, magnifique même. Un dieu vivant. Une incarnation de la perfection... et de la méchanceté. Je passais les trois quarts de mon temps à travailler pour battre tout les autres. J'ai été médaillé meilleur élève du collège, puis nommé préfet, et enfin préfet-en-chef. Je tabassais les première et deuxième année derrière le dos des profs, je vandalisais le château pendant la nuit, je volais la virginité et l'innocence de ceux qui brûlaient d'un amour secret pour moi... C'était si bon. D'être le meilleur. Le plus mauvais de tous. Le connard de première. Le plus détesté, le plus admiré, le plus désiré. Celui dont tout le monde avait peur, qui avait tous les corps qu'il voulait et même plus. Je tenais un journal où j'écrivais cette vie de salopard dans les moindres détails. Je frissonais de délice quand je décrivais la façon dont le sang avait coulé de l'arcade sourcilière du garçon que j'avais frappé, les cris de la fille très consentante que j'avais baisée comme une chienne. La cruauté m'allait... si bien.

En cinquième année, j'ai découvert mes origines, ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, tué Mimi Geignarde, fait renvoyer Hagrid et baisé Olive Hornby.

En sixième, j'ai interrogé Slughorn à grand renforts de compliments et de regards doux. J'ai créé mon premier Horcruxe, mon premier trésor. À l'intérieur de mon journal, mon meilleur ami. Quand un morceau de mon âme s'est détachée de moi-même pour se glisser dans les pages jaunies, j'ai senti le pouvoir, le merveilleux pouvoir, irradier par toutes les pores de ma peau, vibrer en moi, m'enivrer. Et à cet instant, j'ai su. J'ai su que j'étais le puissant, le plus puissant de tous. Et si je ne voulais pas perdre cette puissance je devais me battre pour elle. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai fait pour la préserver. J'ai tué, massacré, torturé, ravagé, volé, détruit, menti, trompé, j'ai fendu mon âme en six, j'ai trahi ma nature d'humain, sacrifié ma beauté... J'ai tout abandonné pour la puissance. Tout. Jusqu'à moi-même. Jusqu'à mon âme.

Je suis devenu Lord Voldemort, le tout-puissant.

Puis cette prophétie a fait son apparition. Je devais tuer... encore. Étrangement, cela ne me faisait plus rien ressentir. Avec le temps je m'y étais habitué. Tous les adversaires « intéressants » avaient été rasés de la planète, ils n'y avait plus que des êtres souillés à écraser comme des cafards. Et cette prophétie ne me confrontait qu'à un minable Sang-Pur, une Sang-de-Bourbe et leur fils, mon soi-disant rival pour l'éternité, âgé d'à peine un an.

Harry Potter.

Godric's Hollow était un beau village. Il neigeait, c'était magnifique. Le père du gosse a été plus facile à éliminer qu'un insecte. Tiens, en parlant du gosse... lui aussi, il était magnifique. Un petit bou de chou de quatorze mois, avec une touffe de cheveux noirs au sommet de la tête et de grands yeux d'émeraudes qui illuminaient son joli visage. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu... j'ai eu envie de le bercer tout contre moi, de carresser ses adorables fossettes. Ses superbes prunelles vertes ont allumé un feu ravageur en moi, où se mêlaient tendresse, douceur et affection. Ce bébé d'un an ! Je voulais l'emmener avec moi. Le protéger. Le rendre heureux. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ça me faisait mal mais c'était impossible. Je devais le tuer. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Moi qui avait tué sans regrets des milliers d'innocents, hommes, femmes et enfants confondus, je me laissais attendrir par un nourrisson. Mais quelque chose en moi refusait de lever ma baguette vers lui, de prononcer l'incantation mortelle et de contempler son petit corps sans vie. Alors je me suis plié à cette règle, qui dictait mes actes depuis plus de cinquante ans.

« _Prends tout ce que tu convoites, tout t'appartient._ »

Alors je me suis avancé vers le bébé en pleurs. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'ai tendu mes longs bras pâles vers lui, pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il a hurlé de plus belle. J'ai amorcé un autre mouvement. Je le touchais presque. Plus que quelques centimètres et il serait à moi.

C'est alors que la mère s'est jetée devant moi, mettant l'enfant hors de portée. Ses yeux, tout aussi verts que ceux de son fils, étaient écarquillés par la peur, ses traits tordus par la panique, mais elle ne bougeait pas, demeurant de glace devant l'enfant qu'elle avait engendré.

J'ai senti une rage sourde monter en moi, une haine sans nom pour cette femme qui me séparait de ce que je voulais. J'avais envie de lui faire subir les pires tortures, les plus terribles supplices, pour avoir osé essayer de me séparer ce ce bébé, que je voulais, qui serait à moi.

Hors de moi, je tentai de l'écarter de mon chemin, mais elle se cramponna aux barreaux du berceau.

« Non ! Pas Harry, pas Harry ! » a-t-elle hurlé.

« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi... »

Je sentais la colère m'envahir, incontrôlable. Il fallait que le mère se bouge avant que je n'explose, et avec moi, la maison toute entière... Je tentai à nouveau de l'écarter.

« Non, pas Harry, ayez pitié ! » cria-t-elle de plus belle. « Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place ! »

J'éclatai d'un rire fou, glacial. Cette imbécile croyait que je voulais le tuer ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est ce que j'étais censé faire. Mais il n'en était plus question. L'enfant avait réveillé des choses en moi, des choses merveilleuses jusque-là inconnues. Il ne devait pas s'échapper. Il était à moi. À moi seul. C'est pour ça que j'ai prononcé les deux mots mortels. Pour ça que Lily Potter a rendu son dernier souffle en tentant de protéger son fils unique. Sa mort faisait partie du programme. C'était inévitable. Tout était prévu... sauf que le rayon vert, après l'avoir frappée en plein fouet, rebondisse sur sa poitrine et se retourne contre moi. M'enveloppant dans les ténèbres.

Dix ans... dix ans ont suivi cette nuit funeste. J'avais perdu mon bébé, mon Harry. Je partageai le corps d'un autre homme pour le voir, à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. Il était devenu le vainqueur, le Survivant. C'était un garçon de onze ans, maigre, binoclard mais tellement beau. Mais il me haïssait. Il me haïssait tellement que j'ai du répondre à cette haine. J'ai voulu le tuer, pour le punir de me haïr. J'ai échoué.

Quand il a eu douze ans, il a détruit mon premier Horcruxe, mon ami. Mais il m'a vu, l'espace d'une heure. Il m'a vu tel que je voulais qu'il me voie. Beau, fort, puissant, âgé de seize ans. Même si ça n'a rien changé. J'étais heureux qu'il puisse voir que je n'étais pas que l'hideuse tête de serpent qu'il détestait tant.

À treize ans, il a rencontré Queudver, ce cher Queudver. Le meilleur des espions, l'homme qui m'avait guidé vers mon bébé.

À quatorze ans, il m'a vu. Réellement vu. Je l'avais en face de moi. Si beau, si haineux. Il se débattait. Nous nous sommes affrontés. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je voulais jeter ma baguette à terre, m'expliquer, le convaincre de me rejoindre, de rebâtir sa vie avec moi, à partir d'un nouveau départ. Je voulais lui dire que je le voulais. Et qu'il était à moi.

Mais il y avait cinquante Mangemorts autour de nous, à nous fixer. Alors je ne pouvais pas. J'ai du me battre contre lui. Dieu merci, il a réussi à s'enfuir. Oui, il était sauvé... mais il m'avait à nouveau échappé. Mais moi, je le voulais ! Contre moi, avec moi ! Je voulais serrer son corps trop mince dans mes bras squelettiques, le presser contre moi, respirer son odeur, le faire mien pour toujours. J'avais besoin de lui mais il m'avait à nouveau échappé. J'ai senti la haine, le désir, faire leur retour.

Quand il a eu quinze ans, nous nous sommes revus. Au Ministère... lui aussi avait découvert la prophétie. Lui aussi, à présent, savait que l'un de nous deux devait partir à jamais. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de prophétie. Ce n'était qu'une boule de verre ensorcelée par une vieille folle. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait que nous, et nos choix. Et moi, je l'avais choisi, lui. Nous étions puissants, nous pouvions diriger le monde à nous seuls. Mais de toute façon il ne m'aurait pas écouté. Il aurait continué à suivre Dumbledore, comme le bon chien qu'il était.

À seize ans, il a détruit deux autres des mes Horcruxes. Il est devenu un homme. Il est tombé amoureux. Il a vu Dumbledore mourir. Et il a su, que c'était l'heure pour lui, de prendre ses responsabilités. De partir.

Donc, à dix-sept ans il est parti. Il a tout laissé derrière lui pour mener à bien la tâche que lui avait confiée le vieux fou. Lui n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur. Mais les autres, eux, si. Ils avaient perdu leurs familles, leurs amis, ils savaient que lui seul pouvait apporter la paix. Alors ils l'avaient retrouvé. Ils l'avaient retrouvé et l'avaient échangé contre cette paix. Troqué. Vendu. À moi... à moi. Il m'appartenait, enfin. Il m'appartient, enfin.

Maintenant je suis beau. Beau, fort, puissant, le physique de mes seize ans. Je te protège Harry. Je te soumets. Je t'humilies. Car tu es à moi. Ma chose. Mon animal. Ma propriété.

Tu ne pourras jamais t'enfuir et tu le sais. Tu m'appartiens, à jamais. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accepté avant ? Tu aurais pu être heureux. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Toute la souffrance, l'attente de ces seize dernières années est concentrée dans cette laisse par laquelle je te traîne partout où je vais. Tu m'appartiens, Harry... n'oublie jamais ça.

Si tu es là, aujourd'hui, Harry, attaché à moi comme une bête, c'est parce que cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas pu te haïr comme je l'aurais du. Si tu es là, cette parce que cette nuit-là, je t'ai aimé.

Et, malheureusement pour toi mon ange, je t'aime encore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était comment ? C'était commeeeeeeent ? Si nul que ça ?

Ce chapitre était un peu l'intro, oui Tom raconte surtout sa vie c'est un peu soûlant...

J'ai d'autres chapitres en réserve mais je suis pas obligée de les poster... Vous me remontez le moral avec une pitite review ? Merchi :* !

Biz, biz,

Stasy

PS : La suite de « Un jour » sera postée dans une semaine maximum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attaché à moi **

**Pairing** : Harry/Tom

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Disclaimer** : si c'était à moi ça se saurait...

**Rating** : M

Bonjour les gens !

Eh ouais, la suite... pas trop tôt, c'est vrai ! J'essayais en même temps de finir mon autre Tomarry mais c'est la panne sèche, je crois que je vais la laisser tomber... J'ai écrit ce chapitre entre 19 et 23 heures, ce sera pas forcèment brillant... mais reviewez-moi quand même please ! :)

Je vous remercie tous pour vos gentilles (et nombreuses !) reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Manoir Jedusor de Little Hangleton, 18 décembre 1998.

Le sixième jour avant Noël, le premier anniversaire de ma victoire.

L'hiver est tombé sur le village où mes parents ont vécu, enveloppant les paysages d'un grand manteau blanc. Les rues de Little Hangleton, au bas de la colline, grouillent de marchands de vin chaud, d'acheteurs aux bras chargés de cadeaux, d'enfants surexcités se réjouissant à l'avance des joies festives. Parfois, quand on tend l'oreille, on peut percevoir le tintement des clochettes du charriot d'un vendeur, ou bien les rires des gamins qui se poursuivent joyeusement sur la route en se bombardant de boules de neige. On devine aussi les jeunes gens qui glissent précautionneusement sous leur oreiller le cadeau destiné à celui ou celle qu'ils aiment, le sourire déjà aux lèvres en s'imaginant le plaisir de leur bien-aimé(e). Le temps est doux, il n'y a eu aucune tempête depuis le début le la saison, juste la fraîcheur hivernale qui fait frissoner les corps mal vêtus et de légers flocons qui tombent durant la nuit. Les lumières brillent aux fenêtres, les cheminées fument, les yeux et les bouches rient, les corps s'aiment et s'unissent. On sent, on respire la joie de vivre à chaque instant, à chaque endroit, partout où des coeurs battent à l'unisson. Les personnes naissent, tombent amoureuses, accouchent et meurent. Que le monde est beau, simple, quand on vit dans l'insouciance d'un monde sans guerre, sans sang... sans magie.

Et que ces vies sont mièvres, pesantes, monotones. Un vrai handicap quotidien. Qu'ils s'amusent autant que cela leur plaît dans leurs petites bicoques douillettes. Je pourrais les raser de la planète quand il me plaît, j'ai la richesse, le pouvoir, la puissance. Ils savent que ce n'est pas un ami qui demeure dans le magnifique manoir qui domine leur ridicule petit village, et pourtant, ils restent quand même là à faire griller des marrons devant un bon feu. Pareils à des fourmis qui restent immobiles sous une loupe en attendant de se faire carboniser. C'est d'un risible...

Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'ils auraient étaient supprimés de ce monde. Mais j'ai mieux à faire. D'autres plans à élaborer, d'autres projets pour moi-même. D'autres idées en tête... et puis, je sais qu'_il_ n'approuverait pas.

Une ambiance posée, presque paisible règne sur le Manoir et ses habitants. Il n'y a eu ni morts, ni blessés, ni punis depuis près d'un mois. Les troupes d'hommes, femmes et même enfants, tous des combattants aguerris, qui peuplent la vaste demeure mènent ainsi une vie presque normale ; c'est-à-dire qu'ils se lèvent toujours à la même heure, ils ont un repas équilibré matin, midi et soir, ils passent leur matinée à s'entraîner au combats et leur après-midi à se plier à chacune de mes volontés aux réunions, et le soirs ils se couchent tôt en prévision à une attaque qui ne viendra jamais. La meilleure vie... dont un Mangemort pourrait rêver. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne les empêche pas d'être sous mes ordres. Chacun d'entre eux sait ce qui arrivera s'ils osaient reculer devant un de mes commandements : une jolie petite séance de torture clôturée par un dîner en tête-à-tête avec ce cher Nagini. Car quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont à moi. Des chiens. Des serviteurs. Et ils le savent. Ils l'ont choisi, après tout. Toutes ces familles qui m'obéissent du doigt à l'oeil, sans poser de questions, ont décidé de placer leurs vies, leur confiance entre mes mains avilies.

Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais, croyez-moi. Je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai été depuis plus de soixante ans. J'ai plus de pouvoir que je n'en ai jamais eu, le monde entier est entre mes mains, et j'ai tout ce que je désire... tout. Après de longues et nombreuses années de lutte, j'ai enfin aqui tout ce que j'ai toujours convoité, jusqu'au plus fou de mes désirs. L'éternité de solitude dans laquelle j'ai grandi, toutes ces années à agir seul, toute cette incompréhension ont enfin payé. J'ai tout... même le contrôle de la planète, même la jeunesse éternelle, même... _toi_.

Oui, toi. Toi, l'impossible, l'intouchable, l'illusoire. Toi que chacun rêve de posséder sans jamais t'atteindre. Toi si beau, si jeune, si fort, si soumis. Toi qui illumines ma vie à chaque seconde que tu passes près de moi. Toi, le Survivant déchu, l'Elu disparu, la flamme d'espoir éteinte pour ceux qui t'ont eux-même sacrifié en échange de leur liberté.

Toi... Harry. Harry Potter.

Celui que le destin a désigné pour m'anéantir et qui a échoué. Celui qui, au lieu d'être le Sauveur de l'humanité, assassin du tyran qui avait détruit son monde, a fini vendu par une bande de rouquins et une Sang-de-Bourbe, ainsi qu'une armée d'étudiants abrutis par la peur, pour finalement devenir la pute, l'animal, le jouet de l'homme qu'il était sensé vaincre. Oui, c'est ce que tu es devenu, ancien idole de l'univers sorcier : une pute. _Ma_ pute.

Harry...Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. On est tous des putes, autant que nous sommes ; les putes de la vie. Ceux que l'ont baise, brutalement, sans sentiments, pour ensuite les jeter et recommencer. Tu n'es pas rabaissé... enfin. Si. Mais juste parce que c'est ton devoir de pute. Autrement tu restes mon ange, mon trésor, toujours aussi pur, aussi puissant.

Je ne saurais toujours pas t'expliquer pourquoi il fallu que ce soit toi, toi et personne d'autre. Un bébé. Un poupon de quinze mois qui a fait basculer la vie de Lord Voldemort, je vous demande un peu.

Peut-être que c'étaient tes yeux. Tes yeux, si verts, trop verts. Parce que tu sais, à l'orphelinat jamais comme bien les plus précieux, un livre de contes noirs et une peluche en forme de serpent. Cette peluche... elle était vieille, usée, laide. Mais ce qui m'avait attiré en elle, c'étaient ces deux billes vertes qu'on avait placées à la place des yeux. Elles semblaient si vraies. Parfois, quand je me réveillais, et que j'observais cette peluche dans les brumes d'un demi-sommeil, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un vrai serpent dans mon lit, à me regarder dormir de ses yeux étincelants. Mais je n'avais pas peur, car une présence, une présence malsaine, était toujours la bienvenue à mes côtés. Ce serpent en peluche a été un réconfort pour moi durant plus de dix ans, tout comme tu es ma béquille, mon appui aujourd'hui, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais laissé le pouvoir entre les mains des rebelles, fatigué par toutes ces longues batailles. La raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui, tous mes voeux ce sont réalisés, et que je continue à me battre pour eux. Car, vois-tu mon ange, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Harry. Pas maintenant que tu es à moi... attaché et prisonnier de mon amour. Pour l'éternité.

La pièce veste est plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Je suis assis sur un trône, si beau, si puissant. Tout mon être inspitre et la crainte, et le respect. Avec une armée de serviteurs prosternés à mes pieds. Je peux leur demander n'importe quoi, ils le feront. Ils sont à mes ordres. Soumis. Asservis.

Et à mes côtés, il y a toi.

Les cheveux tombant dans ton dos, les habits déchirés, le corps offert. Ton visage est fermé, ravagé par les larmes. Pieds et mains menottés, tu es attaché à mon trône par une chaîne en acier elle-même reliée au collier de fer que tu portes autour du cou. Pareil à un animal. Tu es beau. Tu es à moi.

Je t'ai acheté, tu m'appartiens.

Je t'ai acheté aux ordures que tu appelais amis, qui t'ont vendu pour sauver leur familles. Quelques ordures de plus ou de moins, quelle importance. Ils payeront tôt ou tard pour tard pour t'avoir blessé. Peut-être sont-ils déjà morts. Peut-être ont-ils été trop lâches pour affronter ma colère. Qu'importe, tu es à moi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Oui, tu es à moi. Tu es à ma merci. Je peux faire de toi ce que bon me semble. Alors je te fais payer. Je te fais payer pour ne pas m'aimer. Pour me faire encore souffrir, même vendue par ceux que tu considérais comme ta famille, même abandonnée de tous. Je te fais payer parce que moi je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre.

Tu es à moi. À moi. Ton corps, ta voix, ton odeur sont à moi. J'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur toi. Tu resteras éternellement à mes côtés mon ange. Je ne te laisserais à personne d'autre. À aucun prix. Tu resteras à jamais ma chienne, mon esclave, mon étoile, mon prince.

Jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Je t'aime trop, beaucoup trop pour ne serait-ce que penser à te libérer. Personne d'autre ne te touchera. Personne d'autre ne te possèderas. Tu es et tu resteras à moi, et à moi seul. Je serais ton seul maître. Je continuerais à te faire payer. Et nous resterons ensemble pour l'éternité.

Tes yeux sont baissés sur tes mains, jointes sur tes genoux repliés. Quelques mèches rebelles sont collées à ton front trempé de sueur. Ta bouche est entrouverte. Tu ne bouges pas, tu attends. Tu attends mes ordres.

Dieu, tu es si beau. Je te veux. Maintenant, tout de suite.

Je congédie mes serviteurs d'un geste de la main. Il sortent à reculons, sans cesser de s'incliner avec crainte et respect. Ils me vénèrent. Je ne m'occupe pas d'eux. Toi seule compte. Toi qui es si magnifique, dans ta soumission, ta vulnérabilité. Toi qui m'appartiens.

Quand le dernier serviteur est sorti, je verrouille et insonorise la porte d'un informulé. Personne ne viendra déranger notre intimité. Ces moments n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Qu'à toi. Qu'à nous.

D'un autre informulé, je fais disparaître ton collier et tes chaînes. Tes bras viennent s'enrouler autour de toi, comme pour te protéger. Mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes agenouillé, fixant le sol. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire sans mon autorisation. Et tu as peur. Alors, tu obéis. Tu ne fais rien. Tu attends mes ordres. Tu te protèges.

Je te dévore du regard. Je te désire tellement. Même affaibli, même dévasté, tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je m'imagine déjà, léchant chaque parcelle de ta peau caramel, suçant les pointes rosées de tes tétons, mordillant le lobe de ton oreille et je frissonne d'anticipation. Tu es à moi, à moi et c'est ça qui me fait vivre.

Je tends la main pour caresser tes cheveux. Ils sont soyeux, doux au toucher. Tu tréssailles, mais tu ne bouges pas, tes yeux restent baissés et tes bras enroulés autour de ta poitrine. Tu attends mes ordres. Même si tu veux pleurer, même si tu veux t'enfuir.

« Viens là mon ange. »

Tu obéis à mon ordre formulé d'une voix douce sans broncher. À quatres pattes pour plus de précautions, tu te places devant moi, à genoux. Les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Je sens ta peur irradier dans toute la pièce, étouffée par mon désir.

Je veux voir tes yeux, tes yeux merveilleux dans lesquels je me noie dès que je les fixe. Tes yeux qui ne sont autorisés à regarder que moi.

« Regarde-moi. »

Tu lèves craintivement tes prunelles émeraudes vers moi et le reste du monde s'efface. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as des yeux extraordinaires, trésor... Il sont si beaux, si profonds, je pourrais jouir rien qu'en les regardant.

« Viens là. »

Je te tends les mains, tu les saisis avec précautions, comme si tu avais peur que je t'écrase les doigts. À la place de ça, je caresse doucement tes doigts des miens, et t'attire tendrement sur mes genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de ma taille. Tu respires difficilement, et pourtant je suis sûr de ne pas t'avoir fait de mal. J'enfouis ta tête dan mon cou, collant à moi ton corps tremblant. Je te caresse amoureusement le dos, les hanches, les cheveux, avec la légèreté d'une plume, tout en respirant ton parfum, les yeux clos. Tu sens incroyablement bon. Un doux mélange de rose, de thym et de tarte à la mélasse, ton dessert préféré. C'est un arôme à la fois envoûtant et hypnotisant, comme toi. J'adore le sentir.

Tu ne portes rien sous ta robe déchirée et sale. Ainsi je glisse ma main sous le tissu usé, effleurant tes cuisses, tes aines. Tu frissones, de peur et de dégoût. Tu es terrifié, car tu sais ce qui va suivre. Je vais te faire mien, charnellement, comme à chaque fois durant les uniques moments où je ne te traites pas comme un animal, à l'abri des regards.

Je prends tes mains dans les miennes, et je les pose sur ma robe. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, alors tu t'éxécutes, comme à chaque fois, tes gestes guidés par la peur. Tu soulèves lentement mes robes, puis tu baisses mon pantalon et mon boxer, dévoilant mon sexe douloureusement gonflé, tandis que je te retire ton propre vêtement. Mon dieu mon ange, ton corps est si parfait. Le plus parfait sur terre. Tu es véritablement un trésor, une pierre précieuse. Comment ont-ils pu te vendre, ces ingrats... L'espèce humaine n'a certainement pas évolué en tant de siècles.

Je passe mes mains religieusement sur ton corps, savourant le contact de ta peau si douce sous mes doigts. Tu trembles de plus belle, et pourtant tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Non, c'est juste de la répulsion, de la répugnance face à la tendresse de celui qui a gâché ton enfance, ton adolescence, ta vie. Ma main trace des arabesques sur ton torse superbe, et ma bouche vient se poser tendrement sur un de tes tétons, suçotant avec délices le bout de chair.

J'aime penser que tu aimes ces moments intimes, autant que moi. Qu'ils te rassurent, qu'ils te font te sentir bien autant que moi. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que tu en souffres, que tu cherches désespérément un échappatoire qui n'existe pas, que mes mains sur ton corps te dégoûtent. Et si ça me fait mal, je fais avec. Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. Je t'ai, alors peu importe si je te dégoûte, tant que tu es avec moi. Oui, je sais, je suis complétement cinglé.

J'entre en toi.

Sans douceur, cette fois. Je te fais ressentir toute cette souffrance, toute cette folie par cette étreinte brutale. Je te pénètres d'un coup sec, sans préparation, tandis que mes mains se crispent sur tes hanches et que ma bouche se joint à la tienne en un baiser furieux. Tu hurles de douleur. Tes mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux, ta bouche hurle sa détresse, tandis que je te pilonne violemment, torse contre torse, souffle contre souffle. Ma main s'enroule autour de ton sexe pour te masturber au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Tes cris et les miens retentissent dans la pièce froide. Le plaisir m'envahit, me remplit, la sensation de mon corps enfoncé dans le tien est si forte, si délicieuse, que ma vue se brouille et que des larmes de bonheur coulent sur mes joues aussi bien que les tiennes.

Tu me rends fou, complétement fou. Tu me rends dangereux. Sais-tu ce que je serais capable de faire si quelqu'un venait à t'enlever à moi ? Sais-tu les extrémités auxquelles je serais capable pour te retrouver ? Sais-tu quel sera le châtiment du coupable ? Tu ne pourrais même pas l'imaginer.

Tu me rends plus cruel, plus dément, plus meurtrier que je ne le suis déjà.

Chaque seconde de ma vie est accompagnée d'un sentiment incontrôlable de peur. J'ai peur de te perdre, peur que tu disparaisses, peur que tu trouves un moyen de me quitter.

Non, tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Parce que tu ne crois pas à mon amour. Tu crois juste que je cherche à te détruire, pour me venger de toutes ces défaites et pour qu'on soit quittes, tu te laisses faire. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout.

Je finit par jouir dans un cri animal. Le plaisir me terrasse, je te mords la langue et ton sang m'emplit la bouche. C'est si bon, je ne vois plus rien, juste l'amour, la possession, je te hais, je t'aime, je te hais avec tant de passion...

La violence de notre orgasme nous a projetés au sol. Je suis allongé sur toi, haletant, en sueur, tentant de reprendre ma respiration. C'est dans ces moments-là que je réalise pleinement ma puissance. Comment ne pas être puissant quand on a Harry James Potter corps et âme à lui ? Car oui, tu m'appartiens, tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'appartiens, tu entends ? N'oublie jamais ça !

Je me relève brusquement et me nettoie d'un sort, tout en remettant mes habits en place. Puis je fais volte-face et je me retourne vers la porte pour m'en aller, sans un regard pour toi. Peu importe, je reviendrais et je te ferais mien à nouveau. C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire quand je n'ai pas encore droit aux câlins, au baisers, à ta tendresse, à ton amour. Mais ça viendra. Ça viendra, je te ravirais ton coeur comme tu l'as fait pour le mien. Tu m'aimeras et tu seras à moi, à moi.

Tout ça, parce que je t'aime, Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Review please !


	3. Chapter 3

**Attaché à moi **

**Pairing** : Harry/Tom

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Disclaimer** : si c'était à moi ça se saurait...

**Rating** : M

Guttentag ! Wie geht's euch ?

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard. Je n'ai pas écrit de tout l'été et je tiens absolument à poster ce chapitre avant ma rentrée. J'essayerais même d'en faire deux si je peux...

Il faut dire que je viens d'apprendre que je serais dans la même classe que mes trois meilleurs amis cette année et que ça m'a donné un sacré coup d'accélérateur :-)...

Donc, voilà la suit taaaaaaaaaaant attendûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûe de ma supêêêêêêêêrbe fic...

Avec une petite complication sentimentale en plus sinon c'est pas drôle ^_^

D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête mes conneries et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

PS : ce chapitre n'est pas en POV Tom, mais le prochain le sera certainement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Chaumière aux Coquillages, 2 janvier 1998

Le soleil se lève doucement derrière la vitre givrée. Quelques rayons font scintiller la neige sur le rebord de la fenêtre, apportant un semblant de clarté à l'atmosphère glacée de la pièce, avant disparaître à nouveau derrière les lourds nuages gris qui obscurcissent le ciel depuis plusieurs semaines. Une rafale de vent secoue l'arbre dénudé planté devant la maison, envoyant une branche sèche fouetter le carreau crasseux et fait sursauter la frêle jeune fille qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce froide et déserte.

La jeune fille resserre son châle autour de ses épaules fragiles et s'avance à pas lents vers la table en bois pour y déposer un petit sac décousu et brodé de perles. Elle souffle, puis elle se dirige vers la fourneau et se prépare un café brûlant. Tout en soufflant sur le liquide noir, elle s'assoit sur l'une des sept chaises qui entourent la table. Elle avale une gorgée qui lui brûle la gorge et lui réchauffe le corps. Elle soupire. Encore et encore. Elle aime les soupirs. Ils lui font ressentir cet air qui continue malgré tout à circuler dans ses poumons ravagés par les cigarettes. Elle le hait cet air, cette vie qui s'insinue en elle à chaque inspiration. Mais elle ne le respire pas pour elle, plus depuis longtemps. Elle vit, elle respire, elle soupire pour _lui_. _Lui_, son amour. Son rêve déchu, sa seule raison de subsister. Lui, qui en aime un autre. Lui, pour qui elle pleure et meurt chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque seconde de sa vie détruite par la guerre et les larmes. Elle vit pour lui, et pour cet enfant qui grandit dans son ventre. Leur enfant. Cet enfant dont _il_ est le père et dont _il_ ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. Se soucie-t-on de ce que deviennent nos amants si on ne les a que violés ? Elle n'a été ni la dernière, ni la première. Mais elle sait qu'elle sera la seule à l'aimer, à l'aimer vraiment. À l'aimer pour autre chose que sa beauté, sa puissance. L'aimer pour ce qu'il est, pour ce qu'il aurait pu être, si seulement d'autres l'avaient aimé avant elle.

Il ne sait pas qu'elle porte son enfant, il ne le saura jamais, et elle gardera ce petit être avec elle à tout prix. Même si elle doit l'élever seule. Même si elle doit passer le reste de son existence à imaginer leur bonheur, s'il ne l'avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu aimée. Elle chérira et protégera leur bébé, juste pour avoir le plaisir de regarder à loisir l'enfant de celui qu'elle aime, de contempler ses traits, ses yeux, qui seront, elle en est sûre, les mêmes que ceux de son père.

La jeune femme passe une main fine sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Ses lèvres minces s'étirent en un pauvre sourire. C'est vrai, elle espère tellement qu'il ou elle ressemblera à son papa...

Son café a vite refroidi. Elle s'empresse de le finir et retourne poser la tasse dans l'évier. Puis elle se rassoit, un peu trop vite, et siffle de douleur. Sa main reprend sa place sur son ventre alors qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière et respire profondément. Elle fume une cigarette. Puis deux. Puis trois. Elle ne s'en fait pas pour le bébé. S'il est fort comme son père, il peut supporter bien plus que quelques dépôts de nicotine. Elle grille sa cinquième cigarette quand on frappe à la porte. Elle écrase sa clope dans le cendrier, que dirait-on si on la voyait enceinte et en train de fumer. Elle se relève, lentement cette fois, et s'avance vers le panneau avec précaution. Elle entrouve la porte et voit un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire, le visage caché par sa capuche. L'inconnu baisse le tissu et découvre son visage pâle à la jeune fille. Celle-ci le reconnaît, ouvre grand la porte et s'efface pour le laisser passer. Une fois son visiteur à l'abri du froid, elle verrouille la porte et se retourne vers lui pour lui adresser un de ses rares sourires, si triste, si douloureux. L'homme le lui rend avec la même douleur et chuchote d'une voix tendre :

« Salut Hermione. »

« Salut. »

Ils se toisent longuement, silencieux, immobiles, le même sourire malheureux éclairant leurs visages blafards. Ils sont si semblables. La même maigreur, les mêmes yeux vides, les mêmes joues creusées par des larmes amères, le même coeur broyé par un amour à sens unique. Ils se complètent dans leur souffrance. Leur solitude. Comme le témoignent ces nombreuses nuits sans amour qu'ils ont passées ensemble, à pleurer en même temps qu'ils jouissaient en criant le nom d'un autre, à la recherche désespérée d'un peu de réconfort.

Le jeune homme enlève sa cape et l'accroche au portemanteau, dévoilant ainsi sa robe sombre de Mangemort, qui, cependant, n'impressione nullement Hermione. Elle l'invite silencieusement à s'assoir sur la chaise qu'elle vient de quitter, et s'affaire à l'aide bouilloire ternie à lui préparer un thé chaud. L'homme s'installe et regarde autour de lui la misère omniprésente. Ce cottage, autrefois douillet et accueillant, est devenu une bicoque à moitié en ruine, maltraitée par la guerre et les tempêtes.

Les Ténèbres ayant repris le pouvoir du monde sorcier depuis un peu plus d'un an, les adeptes de la Lumières avaient tous été tués, emprisonnés ou esclavagés, leurs maisons détruites et leurs biens volés. Les rares rescapés vivaient cachés, sous la protection de plusieurs centaines de sorts et d'enchantements qui s'avèraient d'ailleurs inutiles si on les retrouvait, sortant à peine de chez eux, entassés par dizaines dans la peur constante d'êtres découverts. La Chaumière aux Coquillages abrite aujourd'hui vingt-trois personnes, dont la moitié ont fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, disparu en même temps que George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur et Arthur Weasley. Les autres réfugiés sont des victimes de guerre, brisés par les combats, las des pertes, nés Moldus ou pas, cherchant un abri auprès de la famille de l'Elu.

Le Survivant avait mystérieusement disparu le jour de la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps et durant les mois qui suivirent cette disparition, les survivants de la bataille, sorciers, gobelins, loups-garous, vampires et elfes de maison, l'avaient cherché aux quatres coins du monde sans succès. On avait fouillé le monde, remué le ciel, capturé et torturé des Mangemorts, en vain. Harry Potter était resté introuvable.

Étrangement, l'Ordre du Phénix avait refusé de prendre part aux recherches, restant rassemblés dans leur Quartier Général, les couples serrés les uns contre les autres, plongés dans un silence lourd de honte, de peur et de regrets. Quand on venait leur demander la raison inexpliquée de leur inaction, Hermione Granger éclatait invariablement en sanglots et tous baissaient la tête sous le poids de sentiments trop lourds à supporter. Le messager repartait sans réponses et le monde sorcier continuait ses recherches sans l'aide de ceux qui avaient été considérés comme la famille du Sauveur.

Puis, au bout de six mois, la communauté magique avait décidé d'un commun accord que ce qu'ils faisaient de servait à rien. Harry Potter était tout simplement mort ou bien, il avait été trop lâche pour supporter sa défaite et s'était enfui loin de son monde. Les recherches avaient pris fin, les familles s'étaient mises à l'abri, et l'Ordre s'était dissout. Plus personne n'avait jamais reparlé de Harry et chacun s'était empoyé à sauver sa propre peau.

Mais le jeune homme, lui, sait très bien que Potter n'est pas mort et qu'il ne s'est pas enfui. Non, il a été marchandé, en échange de la fin de la guerre. Il a été offert comme un vulgaire animal de foire par ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde, alors qu'il aurait été prêt à tout, même et surtout à mourir pour que leurs vies soit préservées. D'un côté, le jeune homme est dégoûté et révolté par cette trahison. Il n'aurait jamais supporté d'être trompé de la sorte par les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux. D'un autre, il comprend la façon d'agir de l'Ordre. Tous avaient des femmes, des maris, des enfants, des frères et des soeurs, des familles et des amis, qu'ils devaient protéger et sauver. Même s'il sait que ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Elle n'a agi que par un geste désespéré, dans l'espoir fou que si elle offrait à l'élu de son coeur ce qu'il convoitait le plus au monde, il lui rendrait son amour. Aveuglée par la douleur et la passion, elle a vendu son meilleur ami et aujourd'hui elle en paye le prix. C'est pour cela qu'il a accepté de l'aider, et même de lui offrir une place dans son coeur. Car lui aussi, il trahit les siens en coopérant avec elle, par amour pour l'objet de ses rêves et de ses pensées, tout en espérant qu'en le sauvant il lui fera partager ses sentiments. Il accepte de l'aider à récupérer Potter car il sait qu'elle, elle ne le jugera ni le dénoncera jamais. C'est ce qui les unit, ce qui les lie, cette trahison envers eux-mêmes.

Hermione revient près de lui, portant à la main une une tasse de thé fumant qu'elle lui tend. Il la remercie d'un signe de tête et avale aussitôt une gorgée chaude, sans prendre le temps de laisser refroidir le liquide, il a trop froid. Hermione range la bouilloire, éteint le feu, rajoute une bûche dans la cheminée ou brûle un feu misérable, sans regarder son visiteur. Celui-ci se réchauffe à petites gorgées de thé brûlant, essayant de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser que dans une heure tout au plus, il devra retourner dans ce manoir froid à l'atmosphère empreinte d'horreur et de sang, à contempler son amour enchaîné comme une bête, à deux pas de lui, le coeur en lambeaux.

Hermione finit par revenir près de lui, tire une chaise devant la sienne et s'installe dessus, mains serrées et tête baissée. L'homme boit sa dernière gorgée de thé et relève son regard vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle la première. Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans un silence tendu, plein d'angoisse, de peur, de gêne. Chacun appréhende les nouvelles de l'autre. Et si leur amour était, disparu, capturé, malade ? Que deviendrait leur relation ? Devront-ils se séparer et se faire la guerre, comme les ennemis qu'ils sont sensés être ? Et qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux, de leur coeur, de leur vie ?

Un frisson parcourt le jeune homme. Il ne supporterait jamais de perdre l'élu de son coeur. Il l'aime, depuis si longtemps, il pleure et souffre pour lui depuis tant de temps... Et même s'il sait que son amour le hait, il continue de subsister dans l'espérance douloureuse de gagner un jour son coeur.

Hermione se racle soudain la gorge, le sortant de ses pensées moroses. Toujours sans le regarder, elle prend sa respiration, ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort, comme si les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle passe dix secondes à ouvrir et à fermer sa bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, pour enfin demander d'une voix rauque :

« Ça va, toi ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

« Moi non plus. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

Ils s'adressent un sourire crispé. C'est idiot de poser la question. Chacun sait que l'autre progresse dans une existence rythmée par la souffrance et les larmes, mais bon, politesse oblige. La jeune femme lève enfin les yeux vers lui et reprend d'une voix presque tendre :

« Il ne décroche toujours pas de lui ? »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, désolé.

« Non. Pour parler franchement, je dirais même que ça empire. Il n'écoute jamais rien de ce qu'on lui dit, sauf s'_il_ est mentionné dans la conversation. Et parfois même, il s'enferme avec _lui_ pendant des heures dans sa chambre, personne n'a le droit d'entrer mais on n'a aucun doute sur ce qu'il _lui_ fait, quand... quand on _l_'entend hurler... »

Il se tait, incapable d'en dire plus. Les horribles scènes où il entend les cris de douleur de son amour et les rugissements de plaisir de son maître, impuissant derrière la lourde porte de bois, repassent en boucle dans sa tête, l'étourdissant. Hermione pose sa main sur la sienne, comme pour lui donner du courage à travers ce contact. Elle sait ce que sait de voir ceux que l'on aime souffrir sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Elle a passé sa vie comme ça, à regarder ceux qui étaient chers à son coeur mourir pour elle, incapable de les aider. Comme Ron, qui, à cet instant, guette l'entrée de la cabane, au risque de se faire prendre à n'importe quel instant, simplement pour la protéger, elle, la femme qu'il aime, la femme qui complote en ce moment même dans son dos pour récupérer l'homme qu'elle aime réellement. La femme qui lui ment à chaque moment qu'ils passent ensemble, avec ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots d'amour, sa promesse que l'enfant qu'elle porte est le sien. La femme qui pourtant, l'aime comme son frère, son âme soeur, n'arrive pas à se sentir coupable de le tromper. Elle qui a déjà trahit tant de gens, à commencer par elle...

La main du jeune homme se crispe sous celle d'Hermione. Il la sent, cette force que sa main lui procure, elle s'insinue en lui, mais dans un certain sens elle lui fait peur. Il s'est toujours su faible, incapable de lutter, même si sa vie en dépendait. Et dire ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il a vu représente un vrai combat pour lui. Et Hermione le sait. Elle le sait, il aime réellement cet homme détruit et condamné dès le premier jour de sa vie, qui a toujours été destiné à combattre et à perdre. Elle sait aussi que seul l'homme assis en face d'elle pourrait un jour lui rendre la joie de vivre, de croire au bonheur. C'est pourquoi elle a accepté de l'aider. Pour se racheter. Racheter cette faute qu'elle a commise, par amour, par égoïsme, par lâcheté, en vendant son meilleur ami, son frère. Racheter toute cette souffrance qu'elle lui a causée en contribuant à lui offrir un bonheur véritable, un amour sincère. Elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Et même si elle sait que son amour ne l'aimera jamais, il lui restera un petit bout de lui, une trace de son trop bref passage dans sa vie, un passage brutal, ravageur, marqué dans son petit coeur au fer rouge, mais un morceau de lui tout de même.

Elle serre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Celui-ci relève la tête, exposant l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux baignés de larmes au regard d'Hermione, avant de les essuyer d'un revers de poignet, dans le but de conserver un minimum de fierté. D'un sourire encourageant, le jeune femme l'incite à continuer, sans lâcher sa main.

L'homme reprend son souffle, puis reprend d'une voix tremblante :

« Au début, il... il l'attachait. L'enchaînait, plutôt. Comme un clébard. À son trône, à sa chaise, à son lit. Il l'obligeait à marcher à quatre pattes, il le faisait manger dans une gamelle et le fouettait quand il était trop long à réagir. Même un chien serait mieux traité. Tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait ça, toute cette humiliation, pour mieux savourer sa gloire et la défaite de Potter. En même temps, quand on les voyait, c'était difficile de penser autrement. Jusqu'à ce jour, où il nous a tous fait sortir en pleine réunion. Il est resté seul avec lui. Quelques minutes après, on a entendu Potter hurler... »

Il se prend la tête entre les mains, son corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Les larmes menacent de couler, mais il ne doit pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant il doit être fort, pour lui, pour son amour. Il gardera son chagrin pour ce soir, quand il sera dans son lit trop grand et trop froid pour une seule personne, seul avec ses rêves et ses espoirs inutiles. Mais pas maintenant. Alors il reprend, à mi-voix :

« Il hurlait... de douleur. Et derrière, on entendait le Maître crier « Tu es à moi ! »... une demi-heure plus tard, il y a eu un moment de silence, puis le Maître est sorti de la salle en courant et... je crois... je crois qu'il pleurait. Mais je ne suis pas sûr, il n'est resté qu'assez longtemps pour nous interdire sous peine de mort d'entrer dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter puis il a foncé dans ses appartements pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain. Quand on l'a vu ce matin-là, il nous a fait peur, plus encore que d'habitude. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés, les yeux vides et tellement glacés. Il avait l'air affaibli mais en même temps... plus fort. C'était effrayant. Personne n'osait s'approcher de lui, pas même Bellatrix. Et depuis ce jour-là, il a changé d'attitude avec Potter. Il ne le traîne plus partout avec lui comme un toutou obéissant. Il le boucle dans sa chambre toute la journée, puis le soir, il demande aux Elfes de lui préparer les meilleurs plats. On suppose qu'il les donne à manger à Potter mais enfin bon, rien n'est sûr parce que ça serait tout de même étrange. À vrai dire, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en ce moment le Maître ne va pas bien. S'il n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je dirais qu'il déprime. Tout le temps ailleurs, à penser à autre chose, sans jamais écouter ce qu'on lui dit... Même torturer ses Mangemorts ne l'amuse plus. J'ai la nette impression que tout ce qui l'amuse désormais, c'est torturer Potter. Pas physiquement, ce serait trop facile. D'abord mentalement, tout doucement, pour ensuite le transformer en loque et en faire son petit jouet obéissant... »

Mais il ne peut en dire plus, car Hermione a soudainement sauté de sa chaise et lui hurle dessus :

« Tais-tois, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais, non ? Alors, ferme-la ! » crie-t-elle, les mains sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Elle a perdu son précieux contrôle.

Le jeune homme sursaute, surpris, relève la tête vers elle et la dévisage avec des yeux à la fois déconcertés et profondément malheureux.

Hermione tremble de rage. Pas pour lui, non. Pour elle. Pour elle et toute cette bande de lâches.

Elle ne peut en entendre plus. À mesure qu'il parlait et que son regard se voilait de tristesse, elle avait eu envie de se boucher les oreilles et de parler très fort pour être sûre de ne comprendre le sens d'aucune de ses paroles. Elle qui l'avait incité à parler, à faire preuve de courage, a brusquement perdu tout le sien.

Elle se sait excessive, il n'y peut rien du tout, mais elle ne supporte plus d'entendre parler de la façon dont son ami est traité. Quand elle a demandé au jeune homme de parler, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre des horreurs pareilles. Elle se sait en grande partie coupable de son malheur. Et c'est la première fois que son visiteur lui parle de la façon dont Harry est traité au Manoir des Ténèbres. Hermione met malgré elle des images sur les paroles du jeune homme et la bile commence à lui monter à la gorge. Elle voit son meilleur ami tenu en laisse, forcé à se soumettre docilement au bon plaisir de son maître, nourri dans une gamelle et sent la culpabilité lui retourner l'estomac, lui donner la nausée.

Mais en même temps, Hermione n'arrive pas à éprouver que de la culpabilité. À son propre dégoût, elle sent également brûlure, intense et dévastatrice, de la jalousie lui calciner le coeur. Car, elle qui n'a jamais eu droit à un seul regard de son amour, pas même un geste qu'il la prenait pour autre chose qu'un vide-couilles, aurait été prête, et même heureuse de se soumettre à lui corps et âme, pareille à un animal, afin d'enfin sentir ses mains posées sur elle, ses lèvres mordant les siennes, ses doigts fouillant sans vergogne son anatomie et son sexe rentrer et sortir en elle. Répugnant.

Hermione tombe à genoux pour contenir sa nausée, soudain prise d'un tournis insoutenable.

Elle se hait tellement.

Elle est écoeurante.

Rien que le fait de croiser le regard de son reflet, dans la vitre crasseuse, lui donne une profonde envie de vomir.

Même en sachant son ami détruit, la vie dévastée par sa faute, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle, de s'imaginer à sa place, comme si elle lui lançait avec son petit air de Miss-je-sais-tout, comme au temps de Poudlard : « Vraiment, Harry. Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te plaindre. Regarde-toi. En voyant ta tête, on dirait qu'on t'a condamné à l'abattoir. Mais secoue-toi un peu, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne réalises pas qu'il y en aurait qui seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir ta place, pour servir de chienne au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Moi, par exemple ! ». Finalement, Drago Malfoy avait toujours eu raison, elle est véritablement un monstre.

Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Le jeune homme, encore tremblant après avoir réalisé ses propres paroles, qui lui semblent presque pires que la réalité, s'est levé. Il fait un pas vers elle, puis la regarde. Elle a l'air si perdu, si misérable, recroquevillée là à pleurer comme une enfant, frissonante dans ses habits sales et informes, ses cheveux, autrefois bruns et élégamment ébouriffés, tombant en mèches fileuses et et ternes de chaque côté de son visage cerné, fatigué, dépouillé de toute volonté de vivre. Hermione Granger, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, a pourtant en cet instant même les traits d'une femme ayant perdu toute utilité, déjà épuisée par une vie trop longue et trop douloureuse. Elle, qui a autrefois été une enfant au physique sans véritable attrait, puis une jolie jeune fille, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, et pour finir une belle femme au traits bienveillants, n'est à présent plus qu'une carcasse vide, une poupée de chiffon usée par le temps et les mauvais traitements, un corps inutile que l'ont aurait pu confondre avec un cadavre si elle n'avait eu cette preuve qu'elle existe toujours, ce ventre légèrement rebondi qui prouve la présence d'une nouvelle vie, une vie qui a besoin d'elle pour voir un jour le soleil.

Le jeune homme soupire. Sa vie, celle de Potter, ont été des plus horribles, mais celle d'Hermione aussi. Elle a toujours été traitée comme un objet, jugée comme un livre parlant dont tout le monde avait besoin pour se sortir de situations difficiles, mais parallélement, jamais elle n'a eu de véritable ami, mis à part Potter, elle n'a jamais été quelqu'un d'autre que la Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout, Miss Bégueule, la copine de la belette, pour les autres, quand il n'avaient pas besoin de ses connaisances et de son intelligence uniques pour se tirer d'affaire. Trop faible pour résister, elle s'est toujours laissée faire, en fermant sa gueule, vivant dans la peur omniprésente de se retrouver un jour seule confrontée à la vie. Subsistant avec l'espoir d'être aimée, chérie, protégée, appréciée à sa juste valeur. Mais ses rêves ne se sont jamais réalisés, personne ne l'a jamais considérée autrement que comme une élève modèle et casse-pieds, une encyclopédie vivante que l'on pouvait consulter, oublier, emprunter et jeter à loisir.

Elle a été violée par le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, baisée comme une vulgaire chienne, traitée comme un monstre par la nouvelle communauté sorcière pour ses origines Moldues, cloîtrée et privée de la lumière du jour dans un taudis misérable, et dans sa souffrance, dans son désespoir dans sa solitude, elle a vendu la seule personne qui lui ait jamais témoigné d'affection sincère pour obtenir la liberté de ceux qui ne l'ont jamais réellement aimée.

Sa vie n'est ni plus ni moins un désastre.

Mais le jeune homme s'est promis de changer ça. Pour elle. Pour l'aide qu'elle lui a apporté. Et pour lui. Si le fait de venir en aide à Hermione pouvait lui apporter ce serait-ce qu'un quart de l'amour qu'il attend de Potter...

N'importe quoi.

C'est impossible, il le sait. Mais en voyant cette femme qu'il a appris à connaître et à apprécier, prostrée et sanglotante à même le sol, même l'amour inconditionnel qui fait battre son coeur n'est pas une raison pour la réconforter.

Il n'a pas besoin de raison. Il aime Hermione, elle fait à présent partie de sa vie, il ne veut pas la voir triste. Alors, avec précautions, il s'agenouille devant elle et enroule ses bras autour de son corps trop maigre, secoué de pleurs et de trembements.

Hermione jette ses bras autour de son cou, s'accroche à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, sanglote la tête enfouie dans les plis de sa robe noire.

« Dra... Drago... Excuse-moi... Mais je m'en veux tellement... »

« Je sais, Hermione, je sais... Chut, calme-toi, ça va aller... »

« Tu sais... Je voulais juste... Je pensais qu'il m'aimerait peut-être... si je lui donnais Harry... Je suis tellement stupide ! »

« Chut, chut... Hermione, respire, ça va s'arranger, tu verras... »

« Je l'aime tellement Drago... »

« Je sais Hermione, je sais... Calme-toi. »

Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux, la berce, la serre comme pour lui faire passer à travers cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'elle n'a pas eu dans son enfance.

En cet instant, ils sont deux enfants, si semblables, perdus dans un monde vaste inconnu, le corps trop grand pour leur leur coeur, qui, lui, n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir et de s'armer contre les épreuves de la vie.

Il restent longtemps ainsi, enlacés, comme deux rescapés d'un naufrage abandonnés an plein coeur de l'océan, déversant toute leur peine et leur amour refoulés, depuis si longtemps.

Puis finalement, quand leurs larmes se sont taries, il se détachent lentement l'un de l'autre, tout en gardant leurs mains jointes. Hermione sourit faiblement, ses joues creuses encore humides des pleurs qu'elle a versés. Le jeune homme tente d'y répondre, mes ses lèvres douloureuses n'arrivent qu'à former une grimace impuissante. Hermione baisse les yeux et le silence s'installe entre eux. Elle décide alors de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis leur première rencontre, la question fataliste dont elle sait que la réponse l'achèvera. Mais il faut qu'elle le sache. De sa bouche, de ses yeux qui ont tout vu, tout entendu, et pas de son esprit à elle, perturbé et épuisé par les souffrances.

« Drago, est-ce qu'il l'aime ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'il l'aime ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tom. Est-ce qu'il aime Harry ? »

Le jeune homme est pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi lui demande-t-elle ça maintenant, alors qu'il vient juste de la consoler, de sécher ses larmes en lui communiquant toute cette affection pour elle ? Elle est décidément pire que lui, une vraie accro à la douleur qui ne pense qu'à rouvrir les plaies une fois qu'elles ont été pansées. Il ne veut pas la refaire pleurer, pas maintenant. Mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Qu'elle ne le laissera pas partir avant d'avoir eu sa réponse. Elle il sait également qu'il ne peut pas lui mentir, ni lui affirmer qu'il ne le sait pas, car il sait reconnaître l'amour. Le véritable amour, celui quoi nous déchire autant qu'il nous adoucit, qui nous envole autant qu'il nous écrase. Cet amour-là, il l'a déjà vu dans les yeux de Potter quand ils se posaient sur Ginny Weasley en sixième année. Il l'a vu dans les pupilles grises de Cedric Diggory alors qu'il dansait au bal Noël avec Cho Chang, dans son propre miroir quand il pensait Harry et que son coeur se déchirait un peu plus. Mais cette lueur-là, si profonde, si unique, il l'a plus que jamais aperçue dans ce regard écarlate, à l'habitude si froid et cruel, quand ses pensées autrefois perverses et diaboliques s'envolaient bien plus loin que ces plans machiavéliques destinés à détruire le monde, entre deux paroles échangées et un regard perdu dans dans le vague. Et la lueur devient tellement forte qu'elle en est effrayante, quand le regard rubis se pose sur le Survivant. Tant d'amour, fou, tordu, en un seul regard. Le regard de Lord Voldemort. Le regard de l'homme qu'Hermione aime. Un regard pour lequel elle aurait tout donné.

Le jeune homme ne veut pas le dire. Non, il ne veut pas. Mais elle veut savoir, quitte à se détruire complétement. Alors, il s'entend dire :

« Oui. Oui, il l'aime. Hermione, je suis désolé. »

Hermione ne répond pas. Il risque un regard vers elle, mais à son grand étonnement, elle ne pleure pas. Ses yeux bruns sont fixés vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle le soleil commence à se lever, ils sont secs, secs de larmes et en même temps si vides. Comme si toute vie les avait quittés. Juste deux orbes sans expression qui fixent l'horizon, comme mortes. Et il comprend. Elle est à présent comme lui, comme Voldemort. Elle a compris que l'espoir ne sert qu'à nous faire souffrir et à nous bercer d'illusions irréalistes. Et à partir de maintenant, elle n'espèrera plus, elle se battra. Pour elle, pour son bébé, et pour l'amour de l'homme qui n'a jamais daigné poser ses yeux sur elle. Les quelques lambeaux qui restaient de son coeur ont été réduits en cendre, et même si elle n'en souffre pas moins, elle refuse de retomber à nouveau dans le piège stupide de l'espérance.

Drago sait qu'elle aura besoin de temps. Pour accepter. Pour reprendre des forces et trouver la volonté de vivre. Il la laissera seule durant ce temps. Sinon, leur relation risquerait de s'effriter et peut-être même de disparaître. Il s'y refuse. Il aime à présent Hermione comme sa soeur, jamais il n'accepterait de la perdre. Mais elle est à cet instant trop fragile pour accepter l'aide ou même la présence de quelqu'un comme elle.

Alors, sans faire de bruit, Drago reprend sa cape et l'enfile par-dessus sa robe aux couleurs des Serpentard. Hermione ne bouge pas, les yeux toujours rivés vers la vitre. Elle ressemble à une statue ainsi. Drago, juste avant de passer le pas de la porte, revient au dernier moment sur ses pas afin de se diriger rapidement vers Hermione et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, ramène une mèche derrière son oreille, et passe furtivement ses doigts fins et glacés sur sa pommette blanche. La jeune fille baisse la tête, comme gênée, et l'espace de quelques secondes, il revoit la Hermione joviale et pleine de vie du temps de Poudlard, bien droite devant son grimmoire et avec l'air à la fois pincé et honteux que prenait dès qu'un professeur la prenait en faute pour un pourcentage de paroles trop élevé.

Drago sourit imperceptiblement à ses souvenirs et se retourne vers la porte. Il resserre sa cape autour de lui alors que quelques premiers flocons épars commencent à tomber au-dehors. Juste avant de refermer la lourde porte de bois derrière lui, il lance un dernier regard en arrière et murmure, les joues déjà rougies par le froid :

« Si tu as besoin de moi, viens me trouver. Je t'aiderais, c'est promis, tu ne seras jamais seule. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Hermione... toujours. »

Puis la porte se referme sur sa silhouette emmitouflée et le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit à l'extérieur.

Une fois restée seule dans la pièce glacée, Hermione s'effondre. Achevée. Dévastée. Elle hurle, hurle, hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons, à s'en casser la voix, gémit et sanglote sans parvenir à verser une seule larme, se recroqueville à terre. Un tournis lui embrouille la vue, le goût de la bile lui envahit la bouche, et elle vomit à même le sol. Elle réalise pleinement l'inutilité de sa vie, de toute cette souffrance qui au final ne lui a servi à rien du tout, elle plaint l'enfant qui grandit dans son ventre d'avoir une mère telle qu'elle, elle se traite des pires insultes qu'ont lui aie enseignées. Elle a consacré sa vie entière à s'instruire, à apprendre le plus possible en espérant un jour en bénificier, mais tout cela a une fois de plus servi à rien. Les autres en profitaient, pour se tirer de leurs embrouilles, mais-elle même ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à faire le ménage et la cuisine dans cette maudite chaumière et à être un pion de plus dans cette foutue guerre. Elle avait attendu, patienté, en espérant qu'un jour toutes ces années de travail acharné lui seraient d'une quelconque aide alors qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de gagner le coeur de Voldemort. Mais ça non plus, ça n'a servi à rien.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'est mentie à elle-même, répétant inlassablement que Voldemort ne gardait pas Harry avec lui par amour, non, il y avait forcément une autre raison, n'importe laquelle. Mais Drago lui a ouvert les yeux. Voldemort aime Harry. Et le connaissant un minimum, Hermione sait que le Lord n'est pas le genre d'homme à renoncer à ce qu'il veut, à savoir l'amour de Harry. Donc, si elle le veut, pour elle toute seule, elle va devoir se battre. Torturer, tuer, massacrer pour arriver à ses fins. Devenir ce qu'elle s'est promis de ne jamais devenir, pas après ce qu'elle a fait à Harry. Mais pourtant il le faut bien. Parce qu'elle aime Lord Voldemort. Et que jamais elle n'arrivera à envisager la fin de sa misérable existence sans lui.

Quelle horreur.

Oui, Hermione est une vraie horreur.

Une femme transformée en loque par des assassins à la bouche en coeur, devenue un monstre sous les assauts d'un amour trop ravageur pour une seule personne.

Et tandis que les Weasley, alarmés par ses hurlements déboulent, paniqués, dans la cuisine encore glacée, elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Alors que le noir l'enveloppe, les dernières paroles que Harry lui ai dites avant de se faire emmener auprès de son Maître, le jour de sa trahison, se répètent encore et encore dans sa tête, comme un tourbillon infernal :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Hermione... toujours. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux corps androgynes se mouvaient ensemble en un rythme endiablé, luisants de sueur, de salive et de semence, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre, leurs bouches bramant un plaisir animal.

Le plus jeune, assis a califourchon sur les cuisses de l'autre, tandis que le sexe de ce dernier le pilonnait sans vergogne, se forçait à gémir bruyamment, les bras noués autour du cou de son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés pour contenir ses larmes de douleur et de dégoût mêlés.

L'autre, resplendissant de beauté et de luxure, hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et s'appliquait à sa tâche, enfonçant son sexe tendu à l'extrême dans l'antre chaude et étroite de son partenaire, toujours plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, l'une torturant l'un des tétons durcis de son amant, l'autre s'activant autour de sa verge dressée et palpitante. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage au traits parfaits, sa respiration était erratique, il ne voyait rien de la souffrance pourtant bien visible du jeune homme empalé sur lui, ses yeux aveuglés par un plaisir sans nom qui secouait son corps de frissonements incontrôlables.

Ses mains quittèrent soudainement leurs points d'attaque pour empoigner les hanches de son amant et le serrer contre lui en une étreinte puissante et possessive, tandis que sa bouche se mettait à explorer son cou, y laissant une marque violacée... sa marque.

Le jeune homme gémit encore plus fort.

« Hum... Tom... continue... »

« Harry... c'est tellement bon... »

« Oui, oh, oui... oh merlin... ne t'arrête pas... »

Son amant venait de le pénétrer de deux doigts en plus de son sexe, et bougeait en lui avec frénésie, sans délaisser une seconde son cou marqué de sa bouche intasiable.

« Oh, Tom... »

« Crie mon nom, Harry... » haleta l'adonis brun, au bord de l'extase. « Crie pour moi mon amour... »

« Tom, Tom... »

« Plus fort », exigea son amant tandis qu'une décharge électrique les traversait de part en part.

« TOM ! » hurla le jeune homme, en même temps qu'il jouissaient tous les deux en un cri animal, les mains de son partenaire serrant ses hanches si fort qu'elles lui laisseraient sûrement des bleus.

L'homme qui le tenait entre ses mains habiles versa quelques larmes de pur plaisir, comme à chacun de leurs rapports, et le tint serré contre lui encore quelques secondes après leur orgasme, savourant sa tiédeur et la merveilleuse odeur qu'il dégageait.

Puis le jeune homme, estimant qu'il en avait assez fait, se dégagea de son étreinte et recula jusqu'au côté opposé du lit, mettant un maximum de distance entre lui et son amant, tout en tirant un drap sur lui pour cacher sa nudité.

Encore frissonant de l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il venait d'avoir, Tom se leva du lit défait et souillé, enfilant en un geste le peignoir de soie verte qui était posé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Il se mit ensuite à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés tout autour du lit, sans accorder un regard au garçon recroquevillé sur celui-ci.

« Tu as été très bien, cette fois, Harry », dit-il d'une voix atone, toujours sans regarder ce dernier.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, mais il n'en montra rien.

« Merci, Maître. » murmura-t-il.

Tom, qui avait fini de rassembler ses affaires, les posa sur le bureau et se mit à les enfiler.

« Tu as le droit de manger », dit-il, le regard fixé sur le pantalon qu'il était en train de remonter le long de ses jambes. « Tiens »

Il claqua des doigts et un plat de viande ainsi qu'un verre de vin, disposés sur un plateau d'argent, apparurent devant Harry dont les yeux verts brillèrent de soulagement.

« Je vous remercie, Maître », dit-il à mi-voix avant de se jeter sur son repas comme un affamé. Le goût exquis de la nourriture était une vraie libération pour son estomac vide, il se sentait reprendre des forces à mesure qu'il avalait la viande servie. Il essayait toutefois de ne pas manger trop goulûment, de peur que son Maître ne lui enlève ce qu'il lui avait servi et ne le prive de nourriture jusqu'au lendemain, comme il l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'Harry se montrait trop glouton à son goût.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il se sentait revivre. Il posa ses couverts sur son assiette, s'essuya la bouche et le plateau disparut aussitôt. Tom, qui avait gardé le dos tourné à Harry tout le temps qu'il dînait, se retourna vers lui quand il entendit le tintement des couverts sur le bord de l'assiette de porcelaine et plongea ses yeux carmins dans les prunelles vertes du jeune homme.

Harry tressaillit, il détestait que son Maître le regarde de cette façon. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas complétement faux, les prunelles flamboyantes de l'homme debout en face de lui le prouvaient : Tom était en cet instant même en train de fouiller au plus profond de son être, au plus profond de ses souvenirs. Qui était la dernière personne à laquelle il avait pensé ? La dernière personne sur laquelle ses yeux s'étaient posés ? À qui avait-il songé durant leur corps-à-corps ? Était-ce à un homme, autre que celui à qui il appartenait ?

Harry tenta, l'espace d'une seconde, de fermer hermétiquement les fragiles barrières de son esprit, mais renonça bien vite. Il avait toujours été un bien piètre Occlumens. Et s'il n'était jamais parvenu résister aux attaques mentales de son revêche maître de potions, il était parfaitement inutile d'essayer devant un Legilimens du niveau de Lord Voldemort. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien à cacher. Alors, comme d'habitude, il s'abandonna tout entier au désir de son Maître, baissant toute garde, laissant Tom s'incruster jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, explorer chaque souvenir, chaque pensée.

Il sentait Voldemort se déplacer dans chaque recoin de sa tête, refermant mal certaines barrières et en fracassant d'autres, grattant, cherchant, fouillant à la recherche de doutes, de songes ou de regrets. Celui-ci fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'esprit de Harry, qui éprouva souvent de brusques douleurs à la tête, mais attendit sans broncher que son Maître aie fini son inspection.

Au bout de plusieures longues et pénibles minutes, la douleur cessa enfin.

Tom se retira de l'esprit d'Harry qui soupira malgré lui de soulagement. Son Maître y avait été fort cette fois-ci, il sentait encore la brûlure de son passage dans son esprit endolori. Cela faisait près de six mois que Tom n'y était plus entré, il avait donc perdu l'habitude de ressentir ces symptômes. Il se massa le crâne, tout en sentant une dangereuse migraine lui monter à la tête. Il se sentait vidé, exténué. Il ne désirait à présent plus qu'une chose : d'être enfin tranquille, que Tom cesse de le regarder de haut avec son regard carmin et inexpressif et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Hélas, Tom ne semblait pas en avoir décidé ainsi. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à regarder Harry, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, il sortit finalement sa baguette de sa poche et ordonna :

« Relève-toi. »

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet et Harry sursauta avant d'obéir avec empressement. Il y avait longtemps que son Maître n'avait plus employé ce ton supérieur et exigeant et le jeune homme avait peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. La dernière fois que Tom lui avait parlé ainsi, il était encore attaché à son trône par une laisse et nourri de pâtée pour chien. Harry avait pourtant tout, tout fait pour ne plus avoir à vivre ça. Il s'était soumis, avait obéi, s'était montré docile et patient afin de satisfaire Tom et que ce dernier ne lui fasse plus jamais subir de telles horreurs. Mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffit. Parce que l'expression glacée qu'affichait Tom lui faisait deviner qu'il devait se préparer à revivre ces atrocités qu'il avait tant tenté d'oublier. Tom souffla aristrocratiquement par le nez et sa voix fendit à nouveau l'air :

« Tu sais ce que je viens de faire, Harry. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Je viens de pénétrer dans ton esprit. Et sais-tu ce que j'y ai vu ? »

« N... Non, Maître. »

« Je suis sûr que si. Réfléchis. »

Harry déglutit. Il sentait la peur lui glacer les entrailles alors que Voldemort continuait à le fixer de ses orbes coléreuses.

« Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Maître. »

« Rien. Je n'ai rien vu, Harry. Et autant te dire que j'en suis très déçu. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry qui resta immobile et muet devant son Maître, celui-ci continuant à le toiser de haut comme s'il préparait à l'avance les tortures à lui faire subir, le regard à la fois rageux et jubilatoire, avec, peut-être, un soupçon de peine.

« Je... Je vous assure, Maître, que... »

« Que quoi, Harry ? Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je me suis trompé ? Dois-je vérifier à nouveau »

Harry devint si pâle que c'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas tourner de l'oeil. On aurait dit que le regard de Voldemort, toujours fixé sur lui, agissait comme une pompe qui lui retirait peu à peu tout son courage et ses couleurs. Lentement, Voldemort approcha du jeune homme qui restait sur place, pétrifié par la peur tout en regardant, impuissant son Maître avancer vers lui, le regard suppliant. Lorsque celui-ci ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Harry, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'attira brusquement à lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, d'une voix à peine audible :

« Tu m'as déçu, Harry. J'espérais qu'après plus d'un an passé en ma compagnie, tu te serais amélioré. »

« Maître, je vous jure que... »

« _Endoloris_. »

Harry se mit aussitôt à hurler sous la violence du sortilège, et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son Maître utilisait le Doloris sur lui, loin de là, mais jamais les sorts qu'il lui jetait n'étaient aussi puissants. Il avait l'impression que la moindre parcelle de son corps était en feu, son corps et ses sens ne lui répondaient plus, il n'éprouvait plus qu'un seul désir : celui de mourir, que tout s'arrête enfin...

Tom, quant à lui, regardait le corps nu de Harry se contorsioner au sol, le visage de marbre et le regard impassible. Mais un oeil observateur aurait remarqué, derrière cette indifférence glacée, l'étincelle de douleur cachée dans les yeux carmins.

Tom était encore remué de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'esprit de Harry.

Celui-ci était vide, comme toujours. Et il l'était déjà la dernière fois qu'il y était entré, près de six mois auparavant. Il n'y avait ni souvenir heureux, ni pensée triste, aucune parcelle de joie ou de chagrin, de regret ou d'amerture. Juste un brouillard blanc et cotoneux qui enveloppait l'esprit de Tom comme un cocon. Quelque part, celui-ci en fut soulagé : Harry n'avait personne en tête, ne portait personne dans son coeur et Tom n'avait donc à se soucier de personne. Harry lui appartenait toujours autant... oui, son corps et son âme lui appartenaient. Il pouvait en disposer et s'amuser avec à sa guise.

Mais son coeur... son coeur, lui, ne lui appartenait toujours pas.

Car si cela avait été le cas, Tom l'aurait su. Si cela avait été le cas, Tom se serait vu lui-même dans l'esprit brumeux de Harry, lui, lui et seulement lui. Et il aurait su qu'à présent, plus rien ne serait impossible. Que Harry le suivrait, quoi qu'il fasse. Qu'il lui ferait oublier, de sa tendresse et de son affection, toutes ces horribles années qu'il avait passées dans la peur et la solitude, dans le sang et la cruauté, puis rongé par un amour à sens unique.

Il aurait su que plus rien ne l'arrêterait, qu'il hisserait Harry jusqu'au sommet de la gloire, pour faire de lui un prince, un roi, un empereur avec tout un monde prosterné à ses pieds. Que lui, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, aurait donné sa propre vie pour lui faire pardonner cette enfance, cette adolescence gâchées par sa faute.

Il aurait su que par amour plus rien n'aurait été impossible.

Harry aurait été son prince. Son unique amour. Pour l'éternité...

Oui, mais seulement s'il s'était vu dans l'esprit et le coeur de Harry.

Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Juste ce brouillard. Froid. Blanc. Et tellement vide.

Quand Harry se mit à pleurer de douleur, Tom cessa enfin le sort. Le corps du jeune homme continua à se contorsioner au sol pendant encore quelques minutes, pour devenir enfin immobile, les bras en croix, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière.

« Debout. », ordonna sèchement Voldemort.

Harry se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, encore tremblant de la douleur insurmontable qu'il avait ressentie.

« Harry, sois un peu raisonnable. »

« Maître, je... »

« Silence », coupa Tom d'une voix tranchante. « Je pensais pourtant avoir été très clair, Harry, cette nuit ou nous avons conclu notre accord. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette nuit d'enfer. Où il avait été pris comme une vulgaire chienne sur le trône de son Maître, tandis que celui-ci avait congédié tous ses serviteurs durant une réunion de haute importance, juste pour s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Comment aurait-il pu oublier les quelques mots qu'il lui avait glissés à l'oreille à la fin de leurs ébats...

« Hary, je t'ai posé une question. T'en souviens-tu ? »

« Oui, Maître. », souffla Harry.

« Rappelle-le moi. »

« Nous avions conclu que... je... vous me donniez un an pendant lequel j'avais le droit de manger dans une assiette... et de dormir dans un lit. Au bout de cet an, je devais... vous aimer. Sinon vous me le feriez payer. »

« Exact. Et je m'aperçois à présent que tu n'as pas rempli ta part du marché. »

Harry leva un regard affolé sur les prunelles glaciales de son Maître. Non, tout mais pas ça. Tout sauf retrouver cette vie répugnante à laquelle il s'était arraché un an auparavant. Il se mit à balbutier :

« Non, Maître, je vous en supplie... Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me faites pas revivre cette vie d'animal... Pitié... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire », trancha à nouveau Voldemort. « Et puis de toute façon, ces petits jeux ne m'amusent plus. Je ne veux plus ta soumission, Harry, mais ton amour. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec, cassant, sans réplique, qui donna la chair de poule à Harry. Qu'allait faire Voldemort de lui ? Qu'y avait-il de pire que cette vie d'esclave qu'il avait vécue pendant plusieurs mois interminables ?

« Maître... »

« Non, ne me supplie pas Harry. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Le jeune homme fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il avait si peur. Et si Tom touchait à son ancienne famille ? À Ron, à Ginny... ou à Hermione ? Sa douce Hermione, sa petite soeur...

A cette pensée, Harry craqua. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il tomba agenouillé au pied de son Maître et baisa le bas de sa robe, désespéré.

« Maître, s'il vous plaît... J'ai essayé, je le jure... »

« Je sais que tu as essayé, mon ange. Mais ça n'a pa suffi. Si je veux que tu m'aimes, il faut que j'écarte tous les obstacles. Après tu seras réellement à moi. »

Harry sanglota encore plus fort, serrant la robe noire dans ses poings.

« Tu souffriras sur le moment, c'est inévitable. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas, mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas... quand se sera fini, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras à quel point le pouvoir est merveilleux. Tu seras heureux, tu ne souffriras plus. Et nous serons ensemble. Pour l'éternité... »

Harry hoqueta. Voldemort était complétement fou. Il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerais jamais. C'était un fait. Il ne pouvait pas, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé... L'amour avait été définitivement banni de sa vie. Mais ça, Voldemort ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Il aura saccagé son existence en vain...

« Maître... »

« Lâche-moi, Harry. J'ai à faire. Une réunion pour dresser une attaque... je vais être en retard. Ne m'oblige pas à être violent. »

« Maître, oh... »

« _Endoloris_. »

Harry se rejeta en arrière, à nouveau frappé en pleine poitrine par la douleur insupportable. Heureusement, celle-ci ne dura que quelques secondes. Car Tom avait déjà arrangé ses cheveux, défroissé sa robe, et juste avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte, il se pencha vers un Harry encore gémissant de douleur, l'embrassant chastement avant de lui murmurer :

« Je t'aime. »

Puis la porte se referma sur lui et Harry se retrouva seul dans la grande chambre. Celui-ci s'effondra aussitôt. Il hurla, hurla, pleura. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Grâce à lui, sa famille était sauvée. Et à cause de lui, elle allait probablement bientôt mourir. Hermione allait mourir...

Non. Non, jamais. Il ferait tout son possible pour aimer Voldemort... même s'il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Ni à l'aimer lui, ni personne d'autre. Car l'amour le haïssait. L'amour l'avait condamné dès sa naissance.

Harry s'endormit, s'étouffant dans ses larmes, s'étranglant dans sa douleur. Puis il sombra dans un sommeil torturé, sans se douter que de l'autre côté de la lourde porte de bois, un autre homme s'était effondré, laissant couler ses larmes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilàààààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je sais que ça doit paraître court vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre... Mais c'est la première fois que je relis et corrige un texte avant de le mettre en ligne ^_^

Au début, je n'avais pas du tout prévu l'intervention d'autres prétendants dans l'histoire mais bon... On va dire que c'est pas plus mal, hein :-] ?

N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, ça fait tellement plaisir !

À bientôt les courageux !

Je vous adore !

Stasy


End file.
